


Warrior Lovers

by Slashysanta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashysanta/pseuds/Slashysanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was Beleg/Mablung, Thranduil/Thorin, or Legolas/Elrohir.  Definitely angst, also could include some hurt/comfort, mention of war or battle, longing for something lost, regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenni4765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni4765/gifts).



> Posted for Aearwen, who could not post due to major computer issues.

I.

Once upon a time there was a kingdom. An elven king, strong and beautiful, ruled a hidden palace while resting his hand on the lower arm of his beloved wife. Their love was crowned by their daughter….and so on. That is how some would start to tell a story about the king Elu Thingol. And over many centuries, life in Doriath was just like this. But all changed, times, the world the way we knew it and even love changed. Now Doriath is long gone and so are many of the elves who dwelt there, danced under the trees and stars.

I had my daily routine just like any other elf of Doriath. I rose early, steeled my body with physical training at the combat grounds, enjoyed midday meals with comrades and tried to be at perfection with my skills on my weapons. I had been chosen among hundreds of young adult elves to join Thingol’s most valued bowmen. Matter of fact some of the wardens and trainers whispered that I was certainly one of the best they had ever seen.

In my younger days, when I dwelt with my family, I had grown up under the trees. For my later education I was transferred to the barracks. Even being with brothers and sisters as well as my friends I used to play with, I felt very important and asked the warden to show me around the barracks. The main building was just a simple long house. In the middle an open fire always burned and meals, mostly stew from game and vegetables that the forest provided, simmered in a giant kettle above the fire. Rough wooden furniture, mostly benches and some tables filled the room. And when it was time for a meal or when we just came all together on winter nights we sat there, sang songs, told wild stories or bragged about our adventures – mostly  the products of our fantasies.

I had a simple cot in one of the side buildings and shared it with a large number of young elven warriors. We trained constantly against all evil that had come over our world. The queen held a tight spell on the realm, but still some of us wandered into the world out there. Many never came back. They were probably caught by the servants of Melkor or tried to become popular for their great deeds. I myself dreamed of being one day in the midst of adventures.

When the sun was high during the summer months, the elven farmers gathered vegetables, fruits, and grain and everyone helped to get the harvest in. In those hot days when you could feel your skin baking under the sun, when neither birds nor game was to be heard and even the trees stopped singing, when heavy rain clouds formed towers in the skies and released thunder, lightning and rain over the realm I found out more about myself than in all my decades growing up.

A small, but cool and deep pond was located in the near forest close to our barracks. After a short march a glade opened up and from the first time I saw it, I was drawn to it. I would come during the hot evenings, in spring to watch the world wake up, in autumn and winter when it was framed by golden leaves or later covered with ice and snow.

I didn’t really have many close friends in those days. Most of my mates lived a lot closer to Thingol’s palace though sometimes during cooler evenings they’d ride out.

Often I went out to the pond. I well remember getting aroused by the feeling of the cool water against my young body and masturbating, fascinated by the long white spurts of cum creating strange shapes in the water. I felt nothing strange about it. It was just a natural thing for me to do. But one night there was an unusual sound. I had been resting on the mossy shore to hear what sounded like someone sneaking through the bushes. I cursed myself for not having been more careful but there had never seemed a reason to do so.

I crept to my knees and quickly collected my belongings. Not that I was scared of orcs and other evil—they could not enter this realm—but I felt somewhat uncomfortable lingering naked while someone unknown came to the pond – probably just another elf seeking relaxation in the pond on this hot day.

I crawled forward and caught a glimpse of a young elven warden. I had seen him before but he served in a different patrol than I. He untied his jerkin, cast it carelessly behind him, kicked his soft boots away and shed his breeches down. Then he jumped graceful as a deer the last few steps down to the pond and dipped his marvelous body into the cool water. For several moments he was invisible. Then he broke through the water, threw his head back, let the water fly from his long auburn braid and exhaled deeply.

I was caught by curiosity and snuck a bit forward. Just at that moment I stepped on a small twig. Faster than light his head turned into my direction and he fixed me with grey eyes. Embarrassed I nodded my greetings, he smiled and waved and kept on swimming. He was beautiful. I caught myself thrice watching him. And he – he obviously knew. He dived, he swam, he played in the water. I felt a stirring in my loins when his tongue snaked out and licked some drops of water from his lips.

I had yet never spent a thought on taking a lover.  My mates at the barracks often snuck out of their cots and slipped with another under the blankets. I could only imagine what was going on when I heard them restlessly move around, gasping and panting. I had gotten some offers and some winks from two or three really nice elves but none had drawn my physical attention so far.

The ellon stepped out of the water and I realized I was getting hard. I tried to think of gross and ugly things like big ugly orc brides dressed in elven skins – it worked. My dick became soft and fell down. Perhaps a second too late. From the corner of my eye, I could see him approaching with a smirk on his lips.

Quickly I closed my eyes and held my face into the light breeze. I hoped he would change his mind. Instead, the soft sounds of his wet feet on the moss and grass came nearer until I could hear that he was crouching in front of me. I sat stock still pretending to be enjoying the wind. I thought I could hear his breath near my right ear and opened my eyes a fraction of an inch, just enough to see him right in front of me looking all over my nude body. He seemed to crouch still for an age,.

“I have seen you here quite often. I am Mablung.” He said in a friendly way and obviously not a bit offended or embarrassed about our encounter. My eyes popped open, not a moment too late, because he offered his for a warrior’s greeting.

“I am Beleg Cúthalion, I recently moved into the barracks.”

“Oh, so you are the great archer? I have heard of you. It is a pleasure meeting you.”

Again I felt a tingling sensation down my loins. I never had been exposed to another nude ellon before – besides in the baths after hard combat or hunting trainings. I excused myself quickly, gathered my belongings and slipped into my breeches.

“Will you come tomorrow again? Which house are you living in?”

Back then I was a shy elf and I mumbled “I am in the longhouse.”

Then I rushed away, Mablung’s grey eyes burning holes into my back.

II.

The heat had become nearly unbearable and so, many elves hid during the hottest hours of the day. Some had suggested that the feast be moved from the places under the trees to the large hall inside of the palace. And the king, Elu Thingol, annoyed by the many biting insects that landed on his skin, while sitting under his favourite tree, gave in and ordered that the large stone hall should be prepared instead.

Now the stone floors were polished and tables put up. Chairs and benches were carried and placed correctly. The tables were covered with finest linen and blossoms and leaves thrown about. The marble columns were wrapped with garlands and white flower wreaths, and the orchestra was finding the perfect tunes.

But outside in the glowing heat of the northern summer the mid-summer market was held. Though not many elves wanted to come down from their _telain_ or out of the caves, this was a great opportunity to trade and buy. The green market as they called the place, open and offering vegetables, mushrooms, preserves and delicacies.

I had been excited to roam over the market, to buy gifts for my family at home and fabrics for new clothes. I also was finally able to purchase some more formal outfits. The summer feast would take place that very night and for the first time I was going to see elves whom I had only heard of before: Saeros, Daeron, the lovely Lúthien Tinuviel and the king’s dancer Lithônion of Nan Elmoth.

Back at the barracks I decided to rest a bit before the long night. I knew, at least I had heard from some friends, that the feast was going on all through the night and one should be well prepared for the dancing, singing and drinking.

And so it was. I was singing and dancing, I drank way too much wine and ale and when I felt dizzy, I knew it was time to leave and return to the barracks. It was just after midnight when I stepped down the stony stairs of the palace and onto the long road back to the long house.

And somewhere I took in my tipsy state of mind a wrong turn. I realized I came very close to the watch guards and thought of returning and finding a different way. A shadow came over me; I was thrown to the ground, could not breathe right and was too scared to move.

My heart was beating in my throat and when Mablung tightened his grip around my throat, I considered fighting him. I did yet not fear for his life. But I was surprised that Mablung seemed not to recognize me. I instantly had known who he was.  Of course I did not wear my uniform at this time of the day and neither was I nude.

I had not known that he was one of the guards that night and certainly did I never expect that that he would grab me, squeeze all air out of me and drag me into the dark. Not in my worst nightmare ever had it come to my mind, that Mablung, beautiful Mablung from the pond could actually really be dangerous, deadly dangerous to me.

The ellon let me breathe, released his iron grip just an inch or two.

“Are you looking for death?”

The little hair on my arms and my neck started to rise instantly. Never had I heard anyone talking this way before. Only muffled sounds came from my covered mouth, but it was their tone, their melody that made Mablung suddenly recognize who he had caught. He smiled.

“Anyone else might have seen but a shadow spooking around when everyone else is at the feast or at least in bed. Had I not found you, certain death would have with a poisoned dart or dagger or an arrow in your heart.”

Mablung let me go. I reeled against the wall. My heart was beating fast. Still we were in the dark corner into which he had wrestled me. Then he pressed me against the wall.

The guards perfectly manicured fingers, tore my cloak’s hood off my head and stared at into my eyes.

A smile played on his lips.

“You have two chances now. I might let you go and Faroth, the king’s executioner, will shoot you from up there, fearing that you overpowered me,” to underline his words he pointed up the tower, “or you come to my tower and stay safe and sound up with me until dawn,” he tilted his head and smiled “but either choice you make, you will pay a price.”

My eyes grew wide. The expectancy of being hit by an arrow did not go well with my future plans and then I playfully started to worry about the price I would have to pay if I went up into the tower.

 “Mablung you are so different tonight. Dressed up in all those guard clothes… I do not recognize you at all”. Digging in the pockets of my cloak I found two copper coins, a leather string and a torn off button. “I do not have a lot to pay for my freedom or my rescue”, I mumbled and handed him what I had found.

Mablung cocked an eyebrow, smiled and pressed me a bit more against the wall, making me feel the warmth of his body through his garments. He tilted his head and whispered into his ear “I will take this as a down payment.”

I was feeling totally strange. After I had seen Mablung at the pond I had wanted to see him again. I even sported day dreaming about him as my cot mate. But finding me more or less suddenly at Mablung’s mercy was a little odd. The heat of his body excited my and the combination now of this arousing closeness and the danger I had sensed seconds ago, made me clearly dizzy.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the shadow to the stairs. He turned around, looked up to his tower. With an elegant movement of his arm he flung his own cloak over the both of us and marched me up the stairs to the chamber.

Mablung kicked the door shut behind us and instantly took his cloak off . All happened so fast. His muscular arms caught me and pulled them into a tight embrace to smell my hair and to press a hard kiss to my lips.

That moment Mablung seemed to realize that I had no idea of physical love. He took no chance to let me escape, in case I would change  my mind. Entangling one of my legs with his, he made me lose balance and brought me down on his woolen cloak to the ground. He instantly buried me under his body.

I smiled when he started to tear on my new robes. Feeling Mablung’s weight on top of me sent a sweet and but beautifully painful flash through my lower body.

“I desire you. With every fiber of my body I desire you! Ever since you have been at the pond and I saw you, I desired you and now you are mine, here up in my tower!” He whispered drowning me in a passionate kiss. I thought my dick was going to explode. All my blood seemed to be pumping into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and finally dared to answer his kiss.

“I want to feel you, to have you for myself, only for this one night! Now you are mine,' Mablung said, breathless, biting me, sucking on my lip, kneeling between my  legs and tearing more of his clothing off, and pushing my own breeches down.

I was about to sit up, trying to touch him. He held my shoulders, pushing me down, gentle but powerful.

 “Mablung, it is cold here on the stone floor.”

“Forget the cold, you will soon feel differently”, Mablung panted, pushing up both our tunics.

Before I could react, my hands were behind above my head, buried in the wool of the dark cloaks. I inhaled when I felt something cold on my chest, realizing that it was a blade. There was not fear just mere excitement when I heard the fabric of my new tunic part under the pressure of the sharp dagger.

My chest became bare and Mablung’s lips found my nipples. He licked them, he bit them gently, he kissed them and when I faked resistance and failed he let my hands go. Blood was pumping down into his loins obviously too, and I felt his erect member against my thighs. I knew what he planned and for the first time I wanted to feel an _ellon_ too.

Mablung tried to contain himself. Though this was not easy for him, now that passion was raging inside of him and he felt my skin against his own and heard my moans. His soft hands roamed over my body, over my flat and muscular tummy, over my long legs to my highly erect member. Sitting himself back on his heels he got a better view of his new lover’s, my, body and he soaked up every inch of it. His hands travelled down on my sides he caressed my hips. And being between my thighs the longing for to have me nearly overpowered his mind.

Making a last effort to contain himself he bent down to trace the line from my navel to the soft pubic hair I featured. Fine bites into the my skin. His tongue snaked out, licked quick over heated skin. He moved his right hand down, pushed a finger between my thighs to circling my entrance and soften me. I stiffened as he entered me.

“Shshsh, don’t worry. Let go. You will like this.”

His left hand still twisted one of my nipples then moved down to rub my dick. And the gasping and moaning that escaped my throat as he pushed his finger in and out of me, aroused Mablung even more. His elfhood stood proud. I could not take my eyes from it.

He kept on stretching me and he was right, I began liking the feeling. He even found this hidden spot deep inside of me and begun to rub his member. Repeatedly he led his fingers to his lips, collected his spit to moisten my entrance with it.

I threw my head back, gasped and hoped that ecstasy would yet not take him over. Masturbating had been good and enjoyable but this was new and so much better. Now I began to understand my mates at the barracks. I was overly ripe for this!  I smiled and whispered “That price I will pay anytime for my freedom.”

Mablung did not wait any longer. He grabbed his dick without hesitation he pierced me with one thorough thrust. I gasped and cried out. It hurt terribly. Bucking like a young horse I tried to push Mablung off and out of my body. He covered my mouth and hushed me “Quiet dear, quiet. Once the numbness and pain is over, it is good…It will be good I promise!”

He began to move and I bit my lips. After some slow thrusts that seemed to last forever pleasure took over what was pain before. His dick inside of me began to feel good for me.  I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist as he started again slowly and gently pushing.

Mablung never closed his eyes, seeing the passion on my face aroused him to an unbearable level. I put my legs down to thrust himself better against him, grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down on me. My fingers dug deep into the skin of the other ellon’s back.

He stopped, pulled out, spit on his fingers and rubbed them against my opening. "Turn over onto your knees.”

I did and in no time he was back in me. Thrusting his hips harder and faster against me, my knees chafing on the woolen cloak on top of the cold stone floor…

“More, more...” I suddenly cried out and Mablung did. He dug his own fingers into the flesh of my buttocks

With a deep moan Mablung released himself. Held on to my hips until the last drop of his juice had left his dick, spurting into my body. He reached under my belly and pulled us together down on the cloaks. I was harder than a rock and my cock was already hurting with desire to ejaculate. I turned around to face Mablung and he gently kissed me. Then he slipped down and his lips closed around my dick. His tongue circled, his hand moved swiftly and he a squeezed my buttocks. I cried out when I came. Hungrily he licked my seed away, gulped it down as if it was the last time he was going to enjoy it. I fell back onto the cloak. I did not care anymore about the cold floor.

Mablung stroked my chest and laid his head on it, kissing my hand that he pulled close to him and whispered, “That was only a down payment. We have 5 more hours...” He began to suck me again.

Now we were warriors, brothers in arms and lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Marchwriter


End file.
